Almas confinadas
by xGoldenDreamsx
Summary: Una serie de asesinatos ha estado ocurriendo en la ciudad, todo empeora cuando en un grupo de amigos comienzan a morir entre ellos, el asesino es uno de ellos, y ahora todos se encuentran muertos incluyendo el culpable. Tendrán que descubrir y revelar sus secretos para renacer... en el más allá. Sino, sus almas quedarán atrapadas para siempre allí, hasta pudrir su cordura. Nalu.
1. Chapter 1

**1.-Primer capítulo: Carrusel.**

Corría descalza, sintiendo el barro manchando mis dedos, pero la desesperación en mí era tan grande que ya no sentía los pies, no sentía nada, dejé de sentir dolor inclusive siendo consciente de la sangre que brotaba de ellos por numerosas heridas. Solo era un cuerpo más corriendo bajo la lluvia. Caí, una, y otra vez, arruinando el vestido que me había comprado cariñosamente mamá, que ahora estaba repleto de rasguños y suciedad. Los siento atrás de mí, silenciosos, siguiéndome como si fueran mi propia sombra, y siento que no podré deshacerme de ellos por más que corra. Me interno más en el bosque con la esperanza de perderlos, cambiando de direcciones a cada momento, ya estaba perdida. Siento el aliento de alguien muy cerca de mi cuerpo, agitado como si fuera un animal salvaje, y luego una carcajada que me deja los pelos de punta.

Mis pies se enredan entre ellos, y cuando intento mantener el equilibrio ya es tarde, estoy rodando por un risco. No me molesto en intentar detenerme, mi cuerpo no responde a nada, ni si quiera a los golpees continuos que ya me dejaron de importar. Solo me pregunto si me habré librado de ellos con mi tonta suerte, aun esperanzada, con ese deseo inconcebible de intentar ser libre alguna vez. Siento un terrible impacto contra la parte posterior de mi cabeza y mi cuerpo, como si alguien me hubiera arrojado contra alguien como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara, deteniéndome. Con la fuerza que me queda, mis ojos recorren cansados todo lo que parece ser cabello, que al estar húmedo y enredado con tanto barro parece una mota de paja gigante. Inclino mi cabeza un poco más, y, efectivamente, he terminado estrellándome contra una roca gigante. Inmóvil.

Con un poco de esfuerzo me muevo para mirar de frente el cielo grisáceo, atormentándome, mostrándome lo miserable que puede ser la vida para alguien como yo. Solo las gotas de lluvia pueden hacerme sentir viva en ese momento, consolándome, pero no puedo abrazarlas. Veo con algo de dificultad la figura de algo saliendo entre los árboles, con un gruñido horrible, tiene sed de sangre. Un escalofrió me recorre por todo el cuerpo, con la respiración detenida hace mucho, mientras siento una abrumadora presión en el pecho, es horrible, quiero huir, quiero dejar esta pesadilla. No puedo moverme, me encontró.

A medida que se acerca va tomando forma, primero su revoltoso cabello, arruinado por la lluvia y el viento. Después, sus ojos llenos de odio, representando un fuego incontrolable. Su mandíbula está apretada, conteniendo sus espantosos jadeos. Recién cuando está lo suficientemente cerca puedo visualizar perfectamente un arma, apuntando directamente hacia mí. El monstruo está solo, sus compañeros seguramente llegaran después, está furioso, me quiere hacer daño y no entiendo por qué. Aun así, ¿por qué llora?

— ¡¿Por qué?! —Exige en un grito el monstruo.

Una risa áspera, demente, vuelve a emerger de la nada.

Un disparo.

La risa se desvaneció.

…..

Escucho una voz constante, y no es hasta después de varios minutos que me doy cuenta que soy yo misma, pero mis labios no se mueven. Una sensación de vacío recorre mi cuerpo, literalmente, no puedo decir con franqueza lo que siento porque no estoy sintiendo nada más que vacío. Como si estuviera flotando en un lugar desconocido, ni si quiera eso, como si una parte de mí dejara de existir, o como si yo dejara de existir. Pero, ¿Cómo es eso? Sigo pensando. ¿Acaso soy un simple pensamiento? O… simplemente esto es una clase de sueño irreal.

 _Existir. Es una palabra vacía._

 _No sé… no recuerdo nada… pensar es lo mismo que no hacerlo…_

No puedo describir con certidumbre como fue que me sentí después, como fue que " _desperté_ ", porque fue algo totalmente ajeno a eso. Se sintió como descansar después de un largo y pesado camino. Lo primero que vi fue una mancha negra delante de mí, que poco a poco iba cobrando forma, hasta convertirse en un animal. Tenía las patas apoyadas debajo de su hocico, descansando, a unos centímetros de mí como si nada.

Era un lobo. Nunca antes había visto uno tan de cerca. Me asusté, o intenté.

Estaba quieta, observándolo, temía que por cualquier movimiento que hiciera a esté se le ocurriera despertar. No fue hasta unos momentos después que me di cuenta que estaba en posición de ataque, gruñendo, preparado para abalanzarse hacía mí en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo? ¡Si hace un rato estaba durmiendo! Por la sorpresa no logré reaccionar adecuadamente, solo me paralicé y cerré los ojos. Pero jamás sentí el dolor.

Me atreví a abrir los ojos. Él estaba atrás mío, confundido, pero rápidamente se dio la vuelta para atacarme de nuevo, aunque simplemente me traspasó. Como si no fuera nada.

Grité, pero no me pude escuchar.

—Lucy…

Simplemente me limité a salir corriendo como una condenada. De pronto muchas voces decían mi nombre, irreconocibles, casi deformadas. En ese momento nada pasaba por mi mente increíblemente, ni el lobo, ni las voces, ni yo misma. Corrí mientras sentía que todo se desfiguraba a mí alrededor, estaba sudando, y me costaba mover mi cuerpo. De pronto estaba corriendo por una calle principal, repleta de gente, pero nadie me escuchaba, nadie si quiera sabía que estaba allí. Pasé por al medio de los cuerpos de todos como si nada. Lo más extraño de todo esto no era eso, sino que la misma gente se movía a una velocidad diferente a la mía. Un chico parecía alargar el brazo para tomar agua de una forma horriblemente lenta, y segundos después aparecía bebiéndola, sin si quiera haberla tocado antes. Como si el tiempo fuera lento, se detuviera, y luego siguiera en el momento en que debería estar.

 _¿Por qué puedo reconocer mi nombre sin recordar nada?_

—Lucy.

Las voces se detuvieron, pero solo una seguía insistiendo. Busque aquel sonido entre toda la gente, y sentí como si algo me estuviera tomando de la mano para llevarme directamente hacia la persona de la que provenía la voz desconocida. Agotada, vi a una persona con una máscara pequeña mitad negra y blanca, con unos huecos en los que era imposible ver sus ojos, pero por su tamaño (era la mitad de una máscara normal) se podía ver su boca, su sonrisa. Llevaba un sombrero alto, de color negro, que dejaba al descubierto algo de su cabello salmón. Un traje rojo con las mangas negras y guantes blancos, además de un corbatín mal puesto. Ah, y como olvidar el bastón. Al parecer él si podía verme.

Estaba esperando que dijera algo, pero eso no sucedía, simplemente estaba inmóvil como una estatua mirándome. Por un momento creí que iba a pasar lo mismo de antes si lo tocaba, así que alargue mi mano para traspasar su pecho, pero me sorprendí cuando toqué la superficie. Él era diferente a todas las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor.

—Por fin vienes a mí, Luce… —Habló. Pero aún seguía quieto.

— ¿Cómo… sabes mi nombre…? —Sentí la garganta seca, me costaba hablar.

—Simplemente porque estás muerta.

Esa persona rió y dobló su cuello, haciendo que algunos huesos le sonaran, para luego estirarse un poco, como si hubiera estado así durante mucho tiempo. Colocó el bastón adelante y se apoyó allí. Volvió a hablar antes de que yo pudiera.

—Bienvenida al lugar en donde las almas inconformes quedan atrapadas. Aquí, a todos nos quitan el privilegio de renacer, y muchas cosas más, como nuestras memorias, nuestra libertad, nuestra naturaleza —Su sonrisa se ensancha— Dime; ¿qué sientes ahora?

—Yo… no estoy segura.

—Exacto. También nuestras emociones han cambiado aquí, solo son falsedades, pensamientos. Una persona completa ahora estaría sintiendo miedo, inseguridad, sorpresa, y muchas cosas de las que yo ya olvidé su significado. Tú ahora no eres nada más que un pensamiento.

—Pero…

No sabía qué decir. Era verdad, no sentía miedo, no como lo recuerdo, y tal vez estaba sorprendida, pero era algo diferente, como si no pudiera dudar ninguna palabra de lo que estaba diciendo aunque lo intentara, así que realmente no era una sorpresa aun cuando es una cosa difícil de creer. Confusión era la cosa más lejana y cercana que tenía ahora mismo. Me lleve una mano al pecho, en un intento por sentir algo.

—… ¿Por qué mi corazón aún está latiendo? —Pregunté en un susurro.

—Porque eso es una mentira —El sujeto estiró su mano, para tomar la mía y bajarla de allí. Su tono era mucho más bajo que antes—. Acompáñame. Te estábamos esperando.

Asentí en silencio, aun me incomodaba hablar, y sentía que debía hacerlo. Él me guiaba mientras mi mirada viajaba a las personas que nos encontrábamos, que se movían en ese tiempo tan extraño, preguntándome cómo sería ser así. Un niño jugaba a la pelota con, supongo, su padre, mientras que la madre reía y les hacía fotos. Más adelante pude ver como una mujer mayor de edad acariciaba a su perro de forma dulce, éste pareció ladrarme, pero quizás no era así. Más adelante un guitarrista hacía un show en medio de la calle, con la gente alegre a su alrededor, disfrutando del espectáculo. Y ahora que comprendía mejor, añoraba la vida.

Sin darme cuenta la imagen de esa ciudad se había distorsionado otra vez, y ahora estábamos en medio de lo que se podía llamar un parque de diversiones, completamente vacío. Se supone que todo lo que sentía era falso, un simple pensamiento, inexistente, pero el miedo me supo engañar muy bien. Apreté su mano con algo de fuerza para detenerlo, algo me desconcertaba cuando no debía ser así.

— ¿Por qué…nosotros no podemos renacer…?

—Nosotros perdimos la vida de manera inconforme. Jamás tuvimos una paz —Suelta mi mano y no se da la molestia de verme, simplemente se va hacia otro lugar—. Luce, eres muy suertuda, te están esperando en el carrusel. Date prisa.

—Espera… —Intento llamarlo pero la voz no me sale, avanzo hacía él, pero es como si cada vez que diera un pazo él estuviera más lejos. Y más—. Jamás… me dijiste… tu nombre.

—Soy Natsu… —Dice desde lejos, con una sonrisa imborrable, pero inexistente a la vez.

Simplemente el extraño sujeto desapareció. Y yo mantenía mi vista fija en el último punto donde lo había visto. Me volteé y camine hacia las atracciones, esos juegos que divertían tanto los humanos. Después de buscar mucho logré encontrar un carrusel a lo lejos.

Me dirigí hacia él.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.-Segundo capítulo: Niños.**

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de la atracción pude ver a un hombre, con una gran capa encima, apoyado en el carrusel. Sin saber cómo ya estaba frente a él, y por su mirada supe que efectivamente me estaba esperando. Tenía el cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, y a diferencia de Natsu él no ocultaba su rostro, simplemente la capa que usaba le cubría todo el cuerpo, por adelante y por atrás. Su rostro era relajado, tranquilizador, casi armonioso, así que era imposible apartar la mirada de él. Tenía demasiadas preguntas, pero simplemente habían desaparecido al llegar allí, como un desinterés involuntario.

 _Estoy muerta. Estoy atrapada. No existo. ¿Por qué debería hacer algo?_

—Bienvenida… —Dice calmado—. Soy El Cuidador de las almas, de la vida, precisamente, Zeref. Te tardaste un poco en llegar aquí pero por fin nos encontramos, Lucy Heartfilia.

—Heartfilia…

—Es tu apellido. Aunque lamentablemente no lo recuerdas.

De repente hay mucha gente a nuestro alrededor, en ese parque de atracciones, reunidas en un círculo para dejarnos a nosotros en el centro. Pude reconocer enseguida que estaban muertos, por la forma en que nos miraban, sus expresiones eran tan vacías, tan carentes de algún sentir, de algún propósito. Me miraban fijamente y eso me hizo sentir extraña, solo eso, extraña, nada más. El Cuidador (o Zeref) me miraba de forma atenta, como si mis reacciones le interesaran. Yo no sé qué esperaban de mí.

— ¿Por qué hay… por qué me miran…? —Pregunté sin pensarlo muy bien.

—Son almas acabadas. Siempre pasa cuando llegan como tú, eres algo curiosa, pero luego se irán. Por favor, sígueme.

Y así hice, lo seguí en silencio, con algunas preguntas sin sentido en mi mente, si es que le puedo llamar así. Era como una niña perdida siguiendo a algún desconocido que intenta ayudarla, aunque la comparación no tiene mucho sentido realmente. Me llevó a un lugar en específico del parque, un lugar amplio rodeado de puestos de comida y cosas así, pude visualizar a una persona limpiando el lugar, pero como suponía no puede vernos. Zeref tocó el suelo y una luz rodeo mi cuerpo, pero no era realmente una luz, era más bien algo parecido a la energía. De pronto se empezaron a proyectar varias imágenes frente a mí, no puedo describirlas, es imposible llegar a imaginar algo así de hermoso, sentí…realmente sentí paz, casi como si volviera a estar viva. Hasta que desaparecieron de golpe. _Me sentí destruida…_

—Hazlo de nuevo… —Supliqué, esperanzada.

—Estaría en contra de la naturaleza si lo hiciera. Pero era necesario mostrártelo, mostrarte como se puede llegar a sentir la paz, algo que ninguno de nosotros puede experimentar… a excepción tuya. Lucy, tu alma puede renacer, sentir. Escapar de este lugar. Por eso eres tan especial e importante aquí.

Estuve en silencio por unos segundos, analizando todo lo que me decía, o eso pensaba hacer, hasta que las palabras salieron por sí solas de mi boca.

— ¿Por qué yo…?

—En el mundo real, ocurrieron una serie de asesinatos en cierto tiempo, todos ocasionados por la misma persona. Tú fuiste uno de esos asesinatos, el último, de hecho, y ahí está la diferencia. El por qué te necesitamos.

—Eso significa que…

—Exactamente, el asesino también murió. Se encuentra aquí, atrapado, al igual que todas las almas que arrastró. Pero… —Arruga la frente con impotencia—… ni si quiera yo puedo saber quién es.

 _Había sido asesinada_. Yo. No estaba asombrada, no sentía odio, ni si quiera curiosidad, solo estaba muy inconforme con que mi vida se haya ido de esa manera, nadie merece que le arrebaten ese placer para esto. Y no había sido solo yo, había muchos más. Lo peor de todo esto es que lo único que sé de mis recuerdos es algo horrible, y ni si quiera tengo la libertad de sentirme lo mal que debería; ¿Cómo fue mi muerte? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto dolor fui capaz de soportar? . Simplemente tengo que conformarme a estar unida al destino de mi asesino para siempre.

— ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con que yo pueda…renacer? —Pregunté

—Si encuentras quien es el asesino, todas las almas que están aquí por su culpa serán liberadas, obviamente incluyendo la tuya. Pero solo tú puedes hacerlo, por eso te estuvimos esperando con paciencia, necesitamos tu ayuda.

Se veía igual de tranquilo que antes, pero su tono de voz había cambiado, estaba preocupado, y eso solo me hizo pensar que no muchas veces hay oportunidades para liberar almas de este lugar interminable.

Pero lo importante; podría volver a _vivir._

—¿Cómo es que seré capaz de hacerlo sin tener mis recuerdos? Ni si quiera…existo…

—Existir es solo una palabra —Él simplemente miró al cielo, podía visualizar como su silueta se hacía cada vez más borrosa—. Algunos recuerdos siempre quedan vagando en este lugar, encuéntralos, pero no necesariamente serán tuyos. Vas a tener que buscar muy bien.

Cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba ahí, pero no lo culpo, él debe haber estado aquí más tiempo del que imaginaría (y no me refiero a esperarme, sino a estar literalmente en este lugar). Así que un poco confundida me di la vuelta para ir a cualquier lugar, no estaba segura de nada, solo sé que el mundo de los muertos era algo completamente extraño y misterioso. Necesitaba encontrar los recuerdos, necesitaba encontrar al asesino, necesitaba encontrar a las víctimas. ¿Pero cómo se supone que iba a hacerlo en ese lugar dónde nadie sabe ni quién es? Recién me percaté que era de día cuando vi la luz en el suelo, según recuerdo al llegar aquí estaba recién comenzando a oscurecer, pero tampoco siento que le prestara tanta atención a eso. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve hablando con Zeref pero no me extraña.

Una pelota rodó hacia mis pies, traspasándolos obviamente, y vi a un niño correr hacia mí.

— ¡Wow, esa niña puede traspasar cosas! —Dijo, asombrado.

—No seas tonto, no es una niña. ¡Es más grande! —Respondió otra niña pequeña junto a él.

Parpadeé un par de veces. ¿Ellos podían verme?

—Niña, niña, niña. ¿Puedes pasarnos la pelota?

Como no sabía qué hacer simplemente hice lo que pedían, me agaché y estiré mi mano para alcanzarla, pero solo había quedado como una tonta al darme cuenta de que efectivamente no puedo tocar nada. Negué con la cabeza algo decepcionada, y si hubiera estado viva estaría segura de que en ese momento sentiría envidia por ellos, aunque no tendría mucho sentido ya.

—No puedo… —Me esforcé por hablar lo mejor que podía.

Vi como fruncían el ceño y se miraban entre ellos.

— ¿No puedes hablar bien, niña? —Dijo él, y recogía la pelota sonriente—. ¡Eres como Wen!

—Si puede hablar, solo que no se le entiende, tonto… —Dice esta vez la niña, de modo infantil, y parecía que se le cruzaba una idea por su mente—. ¡Sí, tienes razón, es como Wen! Quizás se hagan amigas… ¡si, si!

— ¡Síguenos niña!

No estaba segura de sí hacerlo o no, era impresionante que dos pequeños pudieran verme, pero también podría estar perdiendo el tiempo en esto cuando tengo que concentrarme en renacer. No sé por qué, simplemente los seguí, se sentía bien ver a alguien existente de esa manera, aunque debo admitir que me costó hacerlo por la lentitud con la que iban o las pausas extrañas que los cuerpos tomaban. Al final se detuvieron frente a una señora algo mayor, con un delantal de cocina, y otra un poco más joven que hablaba animadamente con ella. Y sentada en el primer peldaño de la escalera se encontraba una niña mirando al suelo.

—Mami… ¡Tenemos una nueva amiga! —Gritó emocionado el niño, apuntándome—. ¡Y es igual que Wen! ¿Puede quedarse a jugar en la casa? ¿Si…?

La madre les sonrió tiernamente a ambos y asintió, sin si quiera mirarme, era obvio que no sabía que existía, y escuché claramente como le susurraba a su amiga: "Están en la etapa de los amigos imaginarios, ya se olvidarán de ellos". Pero tenía algo de curiosidad por la chica que mantenía su vista en el suelo. ¿Cómo que era igual a mí…?

— ¿Lucy…? —Oí que salía débilmente de sus labios.

Al levantar la vista noté que tenía una mascarilla puesta que le cubría desde el cuello hasta la nariz, sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas, unos ojos color chocolate que me parecían increíblemente familiares. Su ropa estaba muy sucia; una falda rasguñada de color rosa, una polera azul y sus pantys de color negro, nada más. Pero lo que más resaltaba de su aspecto era su largo cabello azul. No la conocía, pero ella a mí sí.

— ¿Wendy? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿P-Por qué estas llorando? ¿No te gusta tu amiga? —Dice la niña preocupada, llorando también.

— ¡¿Q-Qué le hiciste a Wen?! —Grita el niño recriminando a la otra pequeña.

La tal "Wen" se pasa las manos por los ojos y niega. Con una expresión triste, algo tétrica, comienza a escribir en el suelo letras de forma rápida, aunque no puedo decir si los vivos lo ven a esa velocidad o no. Yo seguía quieta, mirándola, si no sentimos; ¿Cómo es que puede llorar así? Este mundo está mal.

" **Estoy bien"** Decía.

Me miró y sentí como si las cosas pasaran más rápido de lo normal. La madre pasó por delante de nosotras sin notar nuestra presencia mientras su amiga se retiraba, se agachó y empezó a consolar a sus hijos para que dejaran de llorar, aunque ella obviamente no comprendía por qué. Sinceramente ni yo lo hacía. Ni yo sabía por qué me sentía distinta, casi como si una pequeña parte sobre la vida pasara frente a mis ojos. Intentaba comprender. Al final los niños se despidieron de nosotras de forma rápida para ir tras su madre, que les iba a dar helado para que se calmaran. _Helado_ … No recuerdo cómo era ese sabor.

Cuando se fueron me senté junto a ella casi por impulso. De pronto el tiempo se hizo más lento de lo normal, todas las personas avanzaban de una forma lenta y continua, era perturbador. Les tomaba segundos pestañear y parecía que simples movimientos costaran minutos. No me sorprendió, solo que jamás los había visto así. El tiempo… era tan confuso.

— ¿Cómo… sabes mi nombre? —Pregunté sintiendo la garganta seca.

—Apareciste en mis recuerdos —Lloró aún más. Sentí mi piel congelándose cuando habló, su voz era desgarradora, para nada de una niña—. Antes… ya había conseguido pequeños fragmentos… pero ahora… ahora fue demasiado. Dolor. Solo había eso.

—Pero nosotros no sentimos.

— ¡¿Crees que miento?!

Wendy se levantó rápidamente de allí, tenía un aspecto terrible, podía notar como empezaba a traspirar desesperadamente y bajo sus ojos había unas cuencas terribles. Lo más aterrador de eso era que su piel se estaba deshaciendo, sí, deshaciendo, como si de cortar un papel se tratara, aunque ella no parecía notar eso. Caminaba de un lado a otro temblando, respirando agitadamente, dando la sensación de que se estuviera ahogando aun estando muerta. Más importante… ella recordaba. Esta era mi oportunidad, las memorias de las que habló Zeref, quizás aquella niña recordaba algo útil.

 _Pero no ayudaba mucho que ella estuviera así._

—Cálmate…

— ¡No puedo, Lucy! ¿En serio no recuerdas nada? —Se agarra la cabeza gritando, tirándose los cabellos con tanta fuerza que da la impresión de que se los estuviera arrancando lentamente. Ella lloraba mientras intentaba respirar fuera del agua.

Por primera vez me sentía impresionada e impotente ante ellos, ella de verdad parece estar sufriendo, pero desgraciadamente ella no siente nada específicamente como para intentar ayudarla. Está loca. Sólo podía ser eso.

Me levante rápidamente y le quite las manos de la cabeza, haciendo fuerza para que se quedaran abajo. Ella jadeaba mientras su pecho subía y bajaba de manera violenta. Compasión. Por un momento sentí eso, lo juro. La niña frente a mí me miró de manera inexpresiva, pedazos de su rostro se estaban empezando a caer, debajo de la piel caída solo había un tono gris, casi invisible, casi como si no hubiera color.

— ¿Qué recordaste? ¿Cómo lo lograste? ¿Cómo puedo recordar yo?

—Yo… —Sus ojos desprendieron un brillo rojo; eran rojos—. Recordé mi muerte. Y tú estabas ahí.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.-Tercer capítulo: Feliz cumpleaños.**

Había dejado que ella se tranquilizara, que dejara de llorar, que pudiera sentarse junto a mí nuevamente sin expresiones como antes. La había abrazado sin querer hacerlo, había usado una conducta que no significaba nada para mí, pero así ella se tranquilizó. Sus ojos seguían igual de rojos, y daba la impresión de que a veces le costaba respirar, pero estaba más calmada, su piel había dejado de deshacerse. La niña después de un silencio incomodo me apretó la mano con fuerza.

Era de noche. Ya era de noche.

—Gracias, Lucy. Me siento bien ahora.

—Lo extraño es que te sientas bien —Le devolví el apretón y la mire fijamente—. Cuéntame lo que recordaste. Por favor. Necesito saber…

—Lo haré. Tú eres la única que puede ayudarnos.

 **Me encontraba caminando a la tienda junto con una chica de cabello rojo, a simple vista era algo seria y reservada, pero a mí siempre me había agradado, nos dirigíamos allí para comprar el regalo de Levy; estaba de cumpleaños. Ella había elegido un libro que Levy había pedido hace meses, pero que no era capaz de pagar, y yo había elegido un lindo peluche de un gatito blanco para darle. Estaba algo distraída, ese día yo sabía que algo iba a ocurrir, como si no pudiera quitarme de encima algún sentimiento raro.**

— **Wendy, ¿me estás escuchando? —Me colocó una mano en el hombro, yo estaba distraída, así que no la había escuchado.**

— **S…Sí. Lo lamento… es que…**

 **De pronto se escuchó la voz de alguien, una chica de cabello rubio corría a toda velocidad hacia nosotras, con una radiante sonrisa como siempre, era Lucy, otra de mis mejores amigas. Aunque tengamos una considerable diferencia de edad. Nos abrazó a ambas emocionada, parecía eufórica.**

— **¡Apúrense! La fiesta sorpresa se arruinó, Levy llegó antes, todo por culpa de ese idiota —Hizo una mueca tan ridícula que me hizo reír—. Vine a buscarlas. ¡Vamos!**

 **Corrimos tan rápido como pudimos, más de una vez casi me caigo y la gente soltaba uno que otro insulto contra la de cabello rojo y Lucy, que parecían no querer disminuir la velocidad. Al llegar nos abrió la puerta un chico lleno de piercings en la cara, con una sonrisa burlesca de lado, su nombre era… Gajeel. Sí. Aunque me parece un nombre desconocido.**

— **Adelante. Llegan tarde.**

— **¿Gray y Natsu dónde están? —Preguntó la de cabello rojo de repente.**

— **No sé. Creo que salieron al patio mientras discutían o algo. Lo de siempre. Ge hee.**

— **Pero tampoco veo a Juvia por aquí… —Dijo Lucy preocupada.**

 **Al final entramos a la casa, era tal como me la esperaba, llena de adornos y decoración de cumpleaños. Y al fondo estaba radiante Levy, con una corona mal hecha por el chico de piercings, mejillas sonrojadas, y una diminuta sonrisa que delataba la risa que contenía. Era su cumpleaños de todas formas, había estado esperando ese día. Le entregamos los regalos cada una a ella mientras reíamos de cualquier cosa y nos atorábamos con postres, y dedicaban uno que otro insulto hacia los que no estaban en el lugar (Juvia, Natsu, Y Gray). Era el cumpleaños de Levy; ¿Cómo es posible que no estén aquí?**

 **Como estaba preocupada dije que los iría a ver y no muchos prestaron atención así que simplemente fui al patio. Lo primero que vi fue a dos chicos discutiendo a todo volumen en la calle, el de cabello rosa estaba sangrando por la mejilla, con un ojo morado y el labio roto, parecía estar hecho pedazos. Y el de cabello oscuro estaba igual o peor, tenía un corte profundo en el abdomen, que se tapaba con una mano. Adentro de la casa la música estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se estuvieran disparando y nadie se daría cuenta.**

— **¡La tenía ahí… la tenía… y… horrible…rmine vomitando! —Gray gritaba y apenas podía entender lo que decía.**

— **¡Mientes! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas cosas de Erza? —A Natsu se le entendía mejor al estar más cerca, pero de repente se comenzaron a golpear otra vez.**

— **¡Era un maldito cadáver! ¡En casa de…!**

 **No entendía por qué peleaban así, ni por qué metían a erza, o a un cadáver. Nada de eso tenía sentido. No tuve tiempo de pensar suficiente o esconderme cuando sentí el golpe de algo duro chocar contra mi cráneo, cosa que me hizo perder el equilibrio rápidamente, no tenía tiempo de reaccionar, esa persona me tomó entre sus brazos y me arrastró a la parte trasera de la casa. Estaba mareada y veía las cosas borrosas, cuando recién tome algo de lucidez estaba dispuesta a gritar pero me tapó la boca con su mano. Me moví inquieta, arrojando patadas a todos lados, pero era mucho más fuerte que yo.**

— **No quería hacerlo contigo… —Murmuró esa voz desconocida, profunda, llena de odio en mi oído—. Pero tú me obligaste, él me obligó, todas las noches. Todos ustedes, no merecen… nada… vivir… para morir.**

 **Sin darme cuenta me encontraba sujetada frente a la piscina, no sabía nadar, fue lo primero que pensé. Lo segundo fue pensar en ese asesino del que todos hablaban, asesino que ahora me tenía sujeta. El miedo se esparció por todo mi cuerpo mientras luchaba para salir, lloraba, gritaba en silencio, mi garganta se desgarraba intentando escapar. No quería morir. No quería morir.**

 _ **Quería vivir.**_

 **Me tomó de los cabellos y de un movimiento hundió mi cabeza bajo el agua. Jamás fui buena aguantando la respiración, le tenía terror al agua, era mi fobia, y ahora me encontraba muriendo por culpa de ella, muriendo como mi peor pesadilla. Me faltaba aire, hacia movimientos en vano intentando levantar la cabeza, gritaba en silencio, pero cuando tragué agua me di por vencida. No había ayuda. No había ninguna ayuda ni esperanza.**

 **Morí ahogada.**

El relato era bastante interesante, de todos ellos solo un nombre le era conocido; Natsu. Tendrá que encontrar a los otros, averiguar qué sucedió realmente, y poder encontrar a nuestro asesino. No era una tarea fácil. Menos con relatos tan complicados como este. Pero quizás Wendy podía ayudarle más, recordar algunos otros detalles, decirle cómo es que fue capaz de lograr recordar…

…o quizás no.

Cuando Wendy terminó de contar su relato estaba llorando de nuevo, no eran lágrimas comunes, estaba realmente llorando sangre, mientras se oían sonidos despedazadores provenientes de su garganta. Intente calmarla. Pero el miedo me invadió. Ella lloraba. Estaba sufriendo. Era demasiado dolor para una niña.

—Wendy... ¿Qué te sucede…? ¿Qué hago para…?

—Lucy… tranquila…recuerdo…—Susurró extendiendo la mano, clavándome sus uñas en mis brazos, mi primer instinto fue querer salir. Sentía el deber de ayudarla, aunque solo la conocía en nuestra otra vida, era extraño. La expresión de ella se volvió dura e inundada de tristeza—. Y-Ya sé quién me asesinó en la fiesta. Fue…

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Ella estaba desvaneciéndose como papel, estaba dejándome. Intente sostenerla para que se quedara conmigo más tiempo pero empecé a sentir como la mano con la que la sujetaba igual se iba resquebrajando, ella susurró unas palabras que no comprendí, unas manos me sujetaron por la cintura tirando de mí hacia atrás, y Wendy se rompió completamente.

Grité como nunca pensé que una persona muerta haría. Mi cuerpo temblaba, sentí como si un pedazo de mí fuera arrebatado, seguía gritando y gritando incapaz de llorar, incapaz de sentir el verdadero dolor, pero aun así sufría. Mientras aquella persona desconocida me sujetaba de la cintura firmemente. Grité hasta quedarme sin alma. Al final, un pequeño recuerdo apareció frente de mí, no tenía forma concreta ya que parecía más bien una masa de humo multicolor, brillante, y lo abracé con fuerza. Salíamos yo y Wendy riéndonos mientras hacíamos una guerra de almohadas con unos pijamas ridículos, yo la derribaba a ella para hacerle cosquillas en el estómago. Nos sentíamos felices.

 _Mis sentimientos aquí pueden ser falsos, pero los de mis recuerdos son verdaderos._

Sentí una mano acariciando mi cabello de forma lenta y reconfortante. No sabía quién era, pero no me molestaba sentir cariño en ese momento, todo era muy confuso y aun así no podía entrar en pánico como una persona normal. Me quede varios minutos inmóvil sin hacer nada. Solo pensaba en qué le había sucedido a Wendy, en por qué mi mano reaccionó así al tocarla, en quién la mató, en por qué una niña tenía que sufrir así. La persona que me sujetaba la cintura casi adivinando mis pensamientos habló.

—Ocurre más normal de lo que parece, Luce… —Dijo en un tono agrio, restándole importancia—. Si desaparecer te envía aquí, supongo que no hay lugar para las almas que se extinguen aquí.

— ¿Por qué se fue, Natsu…? —Susurré, aun mirando el sitio en que momentos antes estaba ella.

—No tenía derecho a permanecer aquí, se convirtió en un alma renegada, al igual que tú. Sólo que tú eres inmune a eso.

—No entiendo —Me separé de él para darme vuelta y mirarlo, estaba vestido igual que antes, con esa mascara que tanto lo caracteriza—. ¿Por qué un alma renegada? ¿Porque recuperó su memoria? ¿Y por qué yo soy inmune?

Eran demasiadas preguntas. Y a medida que el tiempo pasaba sentía como si ninguna jamás fuera a ser respondida.

—Cuando seres inexistentes como nosotros comienzan a sentir emociones, corremos el riesgo de que le ocurra aquello. Estamos atrapados aquí para ser nada, no tenemos que llevarle la contraria a eso —Su mano acaricia mi mejilla suavemente, tranquilizándome—. Y tú eres especial. Por eso te eligieron para liberarnos. Puedes sentir cosas que nosotros no.

—Pero mi intención no es que todos acaben así. Tengo ganas de llorar, estoy despedazada por dentro, pero no puedo derramar ni una sola lágrima. ¿A eso le llamas sentir?

—Entonces sígueme.

Ni si quiera recorrimos mucho para llegar al lugar que él quería, más bien el lugar a nuestro alrededor iba cambiando a medida que dábamos pasos, las casas de la calle principal se iban apretando hasta tal punto de deformarse como si de plastilina se tratara, perdían todo su color, rápidamente las calles ya no existían y solo había tierra mezclada con hojas secas alrededor, muchos árboles, todo era muy bello de alguna forma.

Pensé en esa chica que se esfumó delante de mí. No siento nada por ella ya, ni lastima, ni un poco de compasión. Pero soy consciente de que cuando estaba viva la quería demasiado, cuando era…esa Lucy. Una Lucy totalmente desconocida a la que soy ahora, puedo incluso afirmar que no me conozco a mí misma. La única forma de "valorar" lo que ella era sería devolverles la reencarnación a las almas que quedan aquí. Ayudarlas.

Ayudarme a mí misma.

— ¿Qué ves? —Escuché la voz de Natsu muy cerca de mí, y al voltear lo encontré mirándome expectante. Como si esperara que hiciera algo.

—No estaba viendo nada.

—Tonta. Mira alrededor…

Él hizo un gesto bastante… ¿cómico? e incluso se rió. Y señaló todo el lugar con uno de sus brazos, como esa clase de anfitrión del lugar. Seguíamos en ese bosque casi seco, dándole aspecto de estar en época de otoño, y entre medio de los arboles pude visualizar un camino amarillo que conducía perfectamente hacia un lago. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba caminando por allí a pasos rápidos como intentando llegar lo más pronto posible al otro extremo, algo me llamaba, y no podía describir el qué, era una sensación mucho más potente. Sabía que tenía que llegar allí. Tenía que hacerlo.

El lago era como cualquier otro normal. Y me decepcioné, yo esperaba encontrar algo. Sentí unos pasos atrás de mí y Natsu venía jugueteando con su sombrero distraídamente. Verlo sin él era extraño, y tengo que admitir que me llamó la atención su singular peinado. Su cabello salmón parecía tener puntas filosas a cada extremo, indiscutiblemente alborotado.

—Esto es lo que nos trajo hacia aquí.

Él sonrió y tocó un árbol con las yemas de sus dedos, delineando algo con ellos, y no me fijé hasta que estuve lo suficientemente cerca de lo que decía allí.

" _ **Natsu + Lucy ".**_

—… ¿Qué?

Lo miraba incrédula. Pero entonces él con sus dedos tocó mi mano, suavemente, como una pequeña caricia. Sentí una pequeña electricidad recorrerme cuando lo hizo y lo miraba con la boca muy abierta. Me sentí débil ante él.

— ¿Recuerdas…

 **Entonces vi una luz frente a mis ojos, de diferentes colores, casi como si chispas de alguna lluvia colorida cayera frente a mí. Pasaron varias imágenes, oía voces desconocidas, risas, llantos. Y pude verme a mí misma en el mismo lugar en que estábamos yo y Natsu en ese momento, solo que éramos diferentes, teníamos más… vitalidad. Él estaba de espaldas dejándome distinguir su cabello puntiagudo y alborotado, con un pequeño cuchillo estaba escribiendo nuestros nombres en el árbol, mientras reía.**

 **Por primera vez vi su rostro.**

 **Era hermoso.**

 **Ojos verdes cautivadores, deslumbrantes, que llamaban la atención donde quiera que mirase. Tenía las cejas anchas, del mismo color de su cabello, y se le hacían margaritas cada vez que sonreía. Eso no pudo evitar hacerme pensar por qué el Natsu que yo conocí usaba siempre una máscara, como si quisiera ocultar su rostro. ¿Por qué ocultar algo tan hermoso?**

— **Lucy… —Oí que decía. Dejando de sonreír. Me atrajo de la cintura y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, no existía nada más en ese momento, solo nosotros. Y se sentía un vacío en mi interior cuando miraba esa escena desde lejos.-** **Te amo. Te amo demasiado.**

 **Mi corazón se estrujó.**

 **Pero, contrario a lo que esperaba, la Lucy que estaba allí se apartó lentamente en silencio. Daba la impresión de que le costaba separarse, de que le costaba mirarlo, y cuando lo hizo supe por qué. Estaba llorando. Yo estaba llorando. Y no eran lágrimas de felicidad, había un pesar en ellas inexplicable. La voz le tembló.**

— **¿Por qué me engañaste, entonces?**

 **El recuerdo se disipó rápidamente y volví a estar frente a ese Natsu con una máscara que me parecía deprimente.**

—…cómo hicimos esto? —Completó la pregunta él.

Me llevé las manos a la boca casi por expresión que por querer aguantar algún grito realmente, era mucha información, y yo me sentía increíblemente mal. Lo miré y por primera vez desee que se quitara esa mascara, que mostrara su rostro, con esa sonrisa tranquilizante que solo alguien como él sabe hacer. Primero a Wendy la matan en el cumpleaños de Levy, me entero que yo y Natsu teníamos algo; y que él me engañaba.

Y aun no puedo encontrar ningún rastro del _asesino_. Pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, iba a lograr mi objetivo, solo necesitaba una manera… alguna para poder ver todos mis recuerdos de corrido. De buscar en mi mente. De quedarme en los recuerdos sin que desaparezcan.

Mi corazón latía a gran velocidad.

—Al parecer lo recordaste —Dijo él, cautelosamente.

— ¿Tú… lo sabías?

No me prestó atención, ahora se dedicaba a sentarse en el pasto y colocarse de espaldas, quedando con la vista al cielo. Aunque parecía no estar interesado en eso tampoco. Quizás se iba a dedicar a ignorarme. Me agaché y me senté a su lado con cierta brusquedad.

— ¿Lo sabías?

Cuando iba a volver a insistir, habló.

—Desde la primera vez que te vi.

—¿Por qué no me…?

—He estado teniendo recuerdos de ti antes de que llegaras aquí —Me interrumpió calmadamente—. Sé más cosas de ti que tú misma.

Esos comentarios solo me hicieron dudar más, sentía la curiosidad carcomiéndole por dentro, y la desesperación de saber. Yo no tenía mi identidad. Pero él si tenía la mía. Eso me podía ser útil. De repente sentí la necesidad de estirar la mano y quitarle la máscara que tenía puesta, después de eso, quitarle los cabellos de la frente y admirarlo.

Solo una vez más.

—Natsu… —Dije tan bajo que dudo que haya escuchado, así que alcé un poco la voz. — ¿Puedo quitarte la máscara?

Se rió amargamente. Realmente no esperaba esa clase de pregunta.

—Adelante. Pero te advierto; las cosas brillantes del pasado nunca son iguales a las del presente.

Tragué saliva y coloqué mis manos sobre la máscara, me sentía nerviosa, un cosquilleo de desesperación me indicaba que debía simplemente retirársela. Pero… ¿Por qué sentía que era incorrecto? Como si lo que fuera a encontrar me aterrara. Y su advertencia no funcionaba para tranquilizarme, pero yo lo había pedido, y él había aceptado, no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Aunque sienta que lo que veré no me gustará para nada.

Con cuidado se la retiré.

La máscara se fue deslizando mostrando la punta de su nariz, y allí fue cuando la retiré de golpe. Lo que encontré fue totalmente inesperado. Mi corazón latía con fuerza; estaba asustada. Pero no podía gritar, y si lo hacía, sería estúpido para los muertos. Sus ojos no eran de la tonalidad verde que recodaba, no tenían el brillo amable y seguro que había visto, eran oscuros. Su ojo derecho estaba totalmente negro (incluyendo la parte blanca) al punto de parecer un simple hueco vacío. Deformado. Aterrador. El iris del ojo izquierdo era un rojo carmesí, que deslumbraba una inquietud permanente, como si al verlo este viera más allá de ti. Su pupila era parecida a la de un gato, violenta, como si esta te estuviera vigilando todo el tiempo esperando un momento para cazarte. Su tono de voz, su calma y diversión, no hacia juego con el rostro tan sádico que tenía. Aparte, pudo visualizar un tajo negro que comenzaba en la punta de su frente, atravesaba su ojo de gato, y terminaba en su mejilla. Casi como si alguien hubiera incrustado un cuchillo caliente en ese lugar dejando esa marca permanente.

Él emanaba un calor peligroso.

Intente mirarlo lo más normal que pude, pero mi rostro estaba contraído en el terror.

— ¿Te gusta mi bello rostro? —Preguntó en un tono que me inquietó.

—Yo…

—Ya sé. Pensabas ingenuamente que era igual que cuando estaba vivo. Y te morías de ganas por verme otra vez. Qué pena.

Estaba inexpresivo y su voz era cortante, áspera, como si de verdad quisiera cortarme a pedacitos. Suspiró y se colocó la máscara nuevamente; sonriendo. Se acercó a mi rostro hasta quedar a centímetros de mí, casi de la misma forma que había visto cuando él estaba vivo y me besaba bajo el árbol. Viva me hubiera sonrojado, ahora, me incomodé.

—Los recuerdos son peligrosos, Luce, nos hacen sentir… —Susurra juguetonamente. Divertido por la situación—. Y si sentimos demasiado acabamos como Wendy, por eso, algunos evitan saber si quiera su nombre.

Apreté los nudillos hasta dejarlos blancos. No podía volver a recordar su rostro y compararlo con lo que había visto en su memoria. _¿Qué lo habrá hecho así?_

—Pero tú… sabes cosas que otros no. Recuerdas.

—Tengo mis secretos. —Se lame los labios—. Y cierta sirena también. Ella podría ayudarte.

—¿Sirena?

—Sí, sí. Juvia Loxar.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.-Cuarto capítulo: La Sirena.**

Había una chica danzando al medio del lago, era hermosa, una verdadera hechicera. Hacía que el agua danzara a su alrededor y las gotas que salpicaban formaran un bello movimiento casi artístico, pensé, en ese momento, que me hubiera encantado fotografiarla. Guardar algo tan hermoso para siempre. Ella era de contextura alta y delgada, de piel blanca, casi transparente, y su cabello era de un poderoso tono azul.

Según Natsu, ella era Juvia.

El lago no era profundo, así que el agua me llegaba un poco más abajo a la altura de los pechos, mientras yo me desplazaba con torpeza y lentitud allí la chica parecía ser uno con el agua. Hasta que estuve lo suficientemente cerca recién pareció darse cuenta de mí, detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se volteó hacia mi vacilante, aun parecía estar suspendida en el agua.

—Juvia. ¿Verdad? —Pregunté vacilante.

—Juvia. —Repitió con voz dulce, me fijé que sus ojos eran azules también, pero no tenían pupila.

—Sí, sí. Yo… me llamo Lucy. Perdón por interrumpirte pero…

Vi cómo se inclinaba hacia mí rápidamente y sostenía una de mis manos, dejando mi palma hacia arriba, parecía trazar líneas imaginarias con sus dedos en ella. Me quedé callada por la sorpresa e intente concentrarme, pero estar con ella me producía un misterioso cansancio. Casi como si mi cuerpo dejara de ser pesado.

— ¿Lucy Heartfilia? —Preguntó, mientras me sujetaba con fuerza—. Juvia… lo lamenta. Juvia no puede verte. Pero Juvia ha escuchado de ti, te ha visto en sus recuerdos.

Tragué duro, ella estaba claramente ciega. Esta chica en especial hablaba en tercera persona, y eso se me hizo familiar, ¿ella habría significado algo para mí cuando vivía? ¿Quién era? No sabía por qué, pero la curiosidad me mataba en ese preciso momento, ella, me intrigaba. Me pregunto si todos en ese lugar han escuchado de mí, inexplicablemente parecen conocerme cuando nunca los he visto antes.

— ¿Lucy?

—Ah, lo lamento… me distraje. —Ella sonrió—. Natsu me dijo que tú podrías ayudarme, necesito recordar… o ver los recuerdos de los demás. ¿Hay alguna forma de poder hacerlo?

—Lo que Lucy pide es básicamente imposible… pero… quizás Juvia pueda ayudarte.

— ¿Cómo?

—Juvia, al ser ciega, puede ver cosas sin miedo a qué la terminen dañando. O afectando sus emociones… —Susurra suavemente y suelta mi mano para alejarse, jugando con el agua otra vez— Juvia hace tiempo vio algo en sus sueños, algo que lo cambiaría todo. Juvia vio al equilibrio desvanecerse. Almas renegadas levantarse, grandes demonios con alas devorar el espacio, sangre negra en toda la ciudad. Una puerta, de marfil, abriéndose en la nada, y 3 personas cruzando por ella.

Estaba atenta a todo detalle que decía aunque cada vez me confundía más. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con ayudarme? ¿Qué significaba? Quizás, ella estaba loca, como todos allí, quizás Natsu simplemente me engañó. Aunque debo admitir que recordé a Wendy, casi como un murmullo peligroso, cuando mencionó lo de las almas renegadas. No me di cuenta hasta unos segundos que ella dibujaba figuras en el agua que se mantenían así, sin deformarse ni siquiera un poco por el movimiento.

—Lucy se estará preguntando qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros. Natsu, hace un tiempo, encontró el mismo sueño descrito en un cuaderno viejo… alguien antes que yo también lo había visto, esto ya había ocurrido antes. Quizás no igual, pero antes, había alguien con la misma misión de Lucy. Más grande aun.

Exclamé sorprendida, estaba enterada de qué habían más personas como yo, pero no le había tomado importancia hasta ese momento, menos al equilibrio entre los mundos, la vida y la muerte, todo era tan enredado y yo… yo apenas podía comprenderme a mí misma. Juvia prosiguió.

—Esa persona logró de una manera u otra, crear un ritual para investigar entre sus recuerdos entre este mundo y el otro. Meterse en la piel de sí mismo cuando vivía, ver todo como espectador…. Pero eso trajo graves consecuencias. —Murmura todo cada vez más bajo, casi con miedo—. Ni Juvia ni Natsu saben a qué se refiere el libro, ya que según él no había muchas páginas al respecto. Y… nuestro Cuidador no sabe nada al respecto. Jamás se lo hemos mencionado.

" _El Cuidador",_ no sé por qué, pero a medida que seguía en ese lugar esas palabras cada vez se me hacían más peligrosas, al principio eran ajenas, pero pensar en Zeref me producía un nudo en la garganta. Él debe esconder algo, algo que ni yo ni todas las personas con las que me encuentre aquí lograrían comprender, porque él ha visto todo, él es superior a cualquiera de nosotros.

Sí. Esto debía mantenerse en secreto. Quizás era una corazonada, pero Zeref no debía saber.

—Comprendo. Esto quedará en secreto. —Digo sonriéndole aunque ella no pueda verme, me acerco casi por instinto a ella y le acaricio la cabeza con ternura, mi corazón se comprimía con ella—. Entonces… sabes de una forma para yo poder ver los recuerdos de los demás sin que salga nadie lastimado. ¿No? ¿Cuál es?

Ella se estremeció cuando la toqué, pero pronto se dejó casi de manera sumisa, sonriendo por lo bajo.

—Es un ritual bastante sencillo, se necesitan tres almas dispuestas aparte del que efectuará la acción, que será Juvia. Tienen que estar vinculadas las unas con las otras, y… tenemos que hacerlo en un tiempo exacto. Cuando El Cuidador esté distraído mirando la luna.

—¿Zeref mira la luna?

—¡No lo llames así! —Murmura rápidamente, inexpresiva—. Se dice que lo hace siempre que está en su punto más alto, recordando a su antigua amada. Juvia cree que hay muchas cosas que no sabe Lucy… sobre nosotros… y este mundo.

—Supongo que sí.

 _Yo sólo quiero ser libre de aquí._

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, increíblemente el agua me parecía cálida aun cuando se supone debería estar muriéndome de frio, casi con cariño nos quedábamos en ella. Juvia parecía hermosa y tranquila moviéndose con gracia, y yo miraba el agua como si fuera algo desconocido para mí. Consciente e inconsciente. Atrapada y libre. Mire a Juvia y las palabras salieron por si solas.

— ¿Por qué haces esto…?

—Porque Juvia te vio.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Y Juvia era feliz contigo. Con todos. Y ahora… nadie sabe sobre Juvia. Juvia no es nada.

Su rostro perfecto tenía un aspecto frágil, dañado, tanto que pensé que podría ocurrirle lo mismo que a Wendy y desaparecer. Se me encogió el corazón de una manera, era la primera vez que la veía, pero el cariño que le tenía era tan real y familiar que simplemente me negaba a verla como una desconocida.

—Te prometo que solucionaré todo esto. Y seremos felices al reencarnar.

—Gracias. —Sonrió tristemente—. Ahora ve; busca el libro y las tres almas.

Cuando llegue al lugar de antes vi a Natsu recostado contra un árbol, no sabía si dormía o no, o si simplemente descansaba, ya que la máscara me prohibía verlo. Recordé sus ojos otra vez, cómo era él realmente, y contrario a antes que me había causado terror ahora solo me sentía mal, mal por él, ¿por qué era así? ¿Qué le sucedió al natsu que quería? Me recosté junto a él y tomó mi mano, así que tome por hecho que estaba despierto, y empecé a relatarle toda la conversación que tuve con Juvia. Era extraño, la manera en que me sentía con la necesidad de tener su apoyo contra mí, la manera en que me atraía su persona, como un imán. No hizo ningún comentario hasta que terminé, porque escuché una risa seca de gracia y con diversión.

 _Estábamos sentados lado a lado. Y yo estaba tan cerca de él. Y él estaba tan lejos de mí._

—Así que vamos a desafiar a Zeref.

—¡No le digas así! —Murmuré tal cual como había hecho Juvia, dándole un pequeño codazo—. Sí. Puede tomarse así. Pero, tú ya sabías sobre esto… sobre el libro… hay muchas cosas que sabes que no me has dicho.

—Eso es porque me gusta decir todo a su tiempo.

—Sí. Y por eso debería confiar más en ti. —Dije en un tono agresivo sin darme cuenta, mis emociones se estaban disparando hacia cualquier lado con todo esto, y ni yo era consciente de ello, de cómo me sentía, todo era una mezcla en mi interior—. Estoy desesperándome. Tú no sientes, como yo, no puedes entenderme, constantemente estoy perdida en este lugar.

—Tienes razón; no siento nada.

— ¿Jamás te has cuestionado las cosas? ¿Por qué nos pasa esto? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Por qué no podemos ser libres, sin Zeref, qué hemos hecho para estar atrapados en un lugar? —Aprieto los puños, mi pecho ardía, mi respiración subía y bajaba apresuradamente, consumiéndome en nervios e ideales. Mientras más pensaba, más impotente me seguía—. Esto va más allá de un asesinato, de descubrir quién es quién, esto se trata de la vida.

—Me sorprendes. —Murmuró, después de unos segundos—. Jamás había escuchado tales cosas en este mundo. Verás, al no sentir, perdemos la capacidad de pensar por nosotros mismos. Dejamos de interesarnos por las cosas. Dejamos de preguntarnos _"¿por qué?"._ Y todo lo que alguna vez fuimos, o somos, se pierde en uno mismo.

—Es injusto. —Mi voz se elevó—. Están condenados a no sentir, a estar atrapados, y si lo hacen sus almas se pierden para siempre. ¿Qué clase de juego sin sentido es este?

Natsu se levantó de pronto, se limpió la tierra de los pantalones, se acomodó su sombrero con gracia y comenzó a avanzar sin mirar hacia atrás. Me paré enseguida y lo seguí, de pronto el lugar en que nos encontrábamos me pareció mucho más tenso que antes, quizás era mi simple imaginación, pero podía casi sentir los murmullos de los arboles indicándome que el camino por el que íbamos era el incorrecto. Mi vestido se enredaba entre las hojas, y piedrecillas se enterraban en mis pies, pero lo seguí con el corazón latiendo de prisa.

—Debo confesar… —Lo escuché murmurar— …que suelo sentirme bastante solo.

Ahora mismo estábamos buscando a alguien. La mayor parte del camino me dediqué a ver el entorno, caminar junto a él era como ver pasar todas las estaciones del año rápidamente, en un momento podías sentir el frio de la lluvia encima de ti y al otro el calor de un radiante sol. La nieve fue lo que más me costó atravesar, mis pies se enterraban y no podía moverme por el frio, mientras intentaba quitarme nieve de encima un pequeño recuerdo se me vino a la mente. Una chica de cabello rojo y yo peleando en la nieve cuando pequeñas, éramos un equipo, y siempre competíamos contra un chico de cabello negro y otro de rosa. Lo inesperado del recuerdo me dejó paralizada unos momentos por lo que Natsu tuvo que detenerse a esperarme, después continuamos normalmente. ¿Me gustaba la nieve? ¿Qué edad tendría en ese entonces? Más de una vez me puse a reír sin razón alguna imaginándome muchos recuerdos hermosos, me sentía llena de energía, y cuando Natsu volteaba para mirarme con curiosidad casi adivinaba que mi cara estaba roja. Pero no me importaba mucho lo que él pensaba, él no sentía. Su visión y mi visión son totalmente diferentes. Éramos contrarios en actitud y ahora en naturaleza.

Pensé en eso que vi, en el beso del lago, y sinceramente no podía imaginarme teniendo algo amoroso con él. Ni si quiera sé que es la felicidad, jamás me metería con el amor. Aun cuando ese tema era el que menos tenía que tocar ahora, lo miraba y decía: ¿Qué me atraía? ¿Sigo sintiendo eso? Peor aún. Todo era imperfecto entre nosotros. Toda nuestra historia, vivos o muertos. En ambos casos nuestros destinos no eran permitidos. Una tragedia tras otra.

" _Debo confesar… que suelo sentirme bastante solo"._

Suspiré.

¿Cómo decirle que quiero estar con él?

Llegamos a un pueblo pequeño, y aun nevaba, las personas se movían con la lentitud característica y todo me parecía sumamente hermoso. En la entrada había guardias vigilando el perímetro, seguramente la gente viva sigue teniendo los mismos problemas que siempre, y dudo que alguna vez terminen por culpa de la humanidad. Las casas no eran tan grandes y estaban hechas de gigantescas piedras colocadas perfectamente junto a las otras, como un rompecabezas, sinceramente todo esto me recordó un poco a la navidad. Los chicos abriendo regalos, sus padres cenando feliz mientras comparten una dichosa charla, la familia.

La familia. ¿Qué sería de mi familia? No sé nada de ellos.

—Llegamos. —Se ríe, apuntando exageradamente alrededor— Aquí encontraremos nuestro libro y a nuestro amigo alma para acompañarnos.

* * *

¡Hola! Sólo quería aprovechar el final del cuarto capítulo para informarles que **agradezco comentarios** , enserio, y que estoy tomandome esta historia con la mayor calma posible. Ya que he pensado muchas cosas que tengo anotadas y aun no sé como poner, quizás me demore en subir o no el próximo capítulo, pero actualmente trabajo en el 6. **No lo abandonaré**. Solamente soy esa clase de personas que se toma esto con calma y un día puede tener muchas ganas de escribir como otras no.

 _¡Otra vez, gracias a todos los que lleguen a comentar!_ Espero le den una oportunidad a esta historia que podría empezar algo aburrida.

Muchos, muchos abrazos y saludos. :) Att.-xGoldenDreamsx


End file.
